$ \left(\dfrac{8}{5} \div \dfrac{4}{7}\right) \div \dfrac{8}{4} = {?} $
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(\dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{7}{4}\right) \div 2 $ $ = \left(\dfrac{8 \times 7} {5 \times 4}\right) \div 2 $ $ = \dfrac{56}{20} \div 2 $ $ = \dfrac{56}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{56 \times 1}{20 \times 2} $ $ = \dfrac{56}{40}$ Simplify: $ = \dfrac{7}{5}$